


Deleted Scenes

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: SIDE: HOPE [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: Exclusive behind the scenes cut of what happened while the sdr2 kids were filming their video





	

“Have you enjoyed the killing game we planned?”

They will once again dye the world in despair.

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!”

…As soon as they get this video right.

“Goddammit! What is it this time?” Hinata swore in exasperation as he turned around to glare at the culprit of the commotion.

“It’s not my fault! Something crawled up my pants!” Souda defended himself in tears. And as if to back him up, a hamster popped up from within his jumpsuit.

“Oh, it is one of the Zodiac gods. Awww, it got attached to him.” Sonia cooed.

“Tanaka, could you please reign in your animals?” Hinata scowled.

This wasn’t the first time that this happened. And he’s brought more than just the twelve zodiac gods.

“Foolish mortal. It is futile to try and suppress the powers of the gods!” Gundam laughed deeply as the rest of his hamsters squeaked in agreement.

Sometimes Hinata questions himself for even trying.

“Hey, aren’t we done yet? My legs are going to fall asleep from all of this standing.” Hiyoko whined as she sidestepped for emphasis.

“Just a little while longer. Let’s hang in there, okay?” Koizumi tried to reassure her.

“Do you want Ibuki to sing a song to wake you up? Because Ibuki is all gung-ho for a sing-along!” Ibuki howled with great enthusiasm.

“P-Please, don’t. I know more effective methods on how to treat numbness. But only if you’ll l-let me.” Mikan stuttered weakly.

“Definitely not. We’re not turning this into a music video.” Hinata firmly objected.

This wasn’t even a full minute video so why the hell couldn’t they finish this recording already?

“Maaan, I’m hungry! Can’t we take a snack break first?” Akane complained as her stomach grumbled.

“Master control over your body. You just ate on the way here.” Nidai calmly pointed out.

“If it’s food you want then I’ll gladly prepare them!” Teruteru cheered as he set up a grill.

“We’re counting on you.” Twogami offered his moral support.

“Guys, just so you know we haven’t even recorded anything yet.” Hinata commented, his tone dripping with frustration.

“Don’t be such a hardass. Lighten up a bit, will ya?” Kuzuryuu smirked at him.

“Everyone’s just enjoying themselves.” Pekoyama seconded.

“But can’t we do that like I don’t know… after the video?” Hinata crossed his arms. Despite his protests, he made no move to stop his classmates from their fun. He sighed but there was a smile on his face. “Seriously, you guys are having way too much fun over this.”

“Everyone is so full of hope! I’m so happy to be a part of such a hope-filled class!” Komaeda commented with a huge grin.

This wasn’t a bad scene at all. Too bad it won’t get shown on the video.  And about the video… Well, the video could wait. It wasn’t even a minute long so they could finish that later.

So before they carry the burden of despair, let them relish in the joy of hope.


End file.
